These Small and Precious Moments
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Root makes Shaw breakfast. fluff for Shoot week day 4.


"Morning sweetie" Root says softly, as Shaw slowly transitions from sleep to wake. Everything is warm and soft, enough to keep the ex assassin in bed far longer than she usually would. That seems to be happening more often since Root moved her stuff here (Shaw's not ready to call it moving in together yet, even though that's exactly what it is.) She can feel Shaw pressed against her, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist and she's completely content.

"Mmmmm, hungry" Shaw mumbles sleepily, voice groggy. Root wonders if she's actually hungry or if she had been dreaming about food but either way she finds it exceedingly adorable.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" She asks gently, slowly coaxing her out of sleep. If she was anyone else she would be on the floor, with a gun pressed to her temple and it never stops amazing Root how close Shaw lets her get, they've come such a long way.

"Food?" Shaw questions, a hopeful tone in her voice as her brow furrows, still half asleep. Root has to stop herself from making an awwww noise because sometimes, on lazy mornings like these when Shaw remains sleepy and vulnerable with Root, she can just be so utterly adorable. She'd never tell Shaw that though.

"Yes, whatever you like." Root presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, snuggling slightly closer but leaving enough space she can still watch Shaw's expression. One eye slowly opens slightly, assessing her. Realising it's not a dream Shaw mumbles "something with lots of bacon" before her eye slides shut again.

Root smiles as she slowly gets out of bed, loving the little annoyed sigh Shaw gives when she loses her heat source. She watches Shaw roll over into the warmest spot in the bed as she dons her robe and fluffy slippers, wondering if she's drifting off to dreams of bacon filled breakfasts.

Bear follows her into the kitchen and she feeds him as she brews coffee and gathers the ingredients for bacon pancakes, one of Shaw's favourite breakfast meals. She never really understood why, on the days she didn't skip breakfast Root preferred an omelette herself, but she guesses it suits Shaw.

As she's pulling the last few ingredients out of the fridge (because she likes to make them herself from scratch instead of using the store brought stuff, which Shaw appreciates), she realises they're out of a crucial component: maple syrup. They're also dangerously low on bacon considering it's a bacon filled breakfast and Root casts a dubious glance out the window, listening as the machine gives her the dismal forecast.

It's snowing, and the last thing she wants to do is go out. There aren't any places that deliver breakfast meals, and Shaw wants bacon. She could just make something else, but she actually kind of wants pancakes too and, she quickly realises, if she goes out into the cold it'll give her an excuse to warm up with Shaw after. Maybe it won't be so bad.

One trip to the store later and it's definitely bad (maybe even worse than bad), but coming home to the warm apartment, being greeted by Bear and checking in on a still sleeping Shaw makes it all worthwhile. She doesn't have the heart to wake her so, after warming up a bit with the heater she unpacks the shopping bag and begins to prepare breakfast.

The smell of food cooking brings Shaw out of bed, as it usually does on the rare occasions she's not already up. She looks quite small in her oversized hoodie and baggy PJ pants. Her hair is a dishevelled mess and she's blinking tiredly, but there's a small smile at the corners of her lips when she sees Root cooking, and it quickly becomes full-blown when she bends down to greet Bear.

"Good morning sweetie" Root says, watching as Shaw pets Bear adoringly.

"Hey Root. Are those bacon pancakes?" She replies, pausing to look up and Root nods. Shaw smirks happily, the same look she gets when she's been given a steak or new gun.

"They'll be ready soon. There's a fresh jar of maple syrup there, I know how much you love to drown them in it."

"Fresh jar…wait, you didn't go outside in that weather, did you?" Shaw asks, quickly going into protective mode. "You don't have to do things like that for me, you know that, right?"

"I know sweetie, I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not that bad. It was cold out there though, and you could make it up to me by warming me up." Shaw rolls her eyes but she gets up off the ground and Bear lets out a soft whine at the loss of attention. She wraps her arms around Root from behind and Root sighs happily, enjoying the rare but precious moment between them. She hopes that, as their relationship grows, there will be many more moments like these.


End file.
